memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series
|pages = 360 (numbered) 32 (unnumbered color insert) |year = 1970s |ISBN = 0671568396 }} Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series is a reference book which gives a detailed analysis of the development and early days of the abortive spin-off, Star Trek: Phase II, featuring concept art, set photos, and two complete scripts from the series, "In Thy Image" and . Summary ;From the book jacket :Dateline – Paramount Pictures announces the formation of its own television network, saying that a new ''Star Trek® program will be its cornerstone. The year is not 1994, but and the new Star Trek series titled Star Trek Phase II would have reunited almost all of ''The Original Series'' cast members.'' :Few people realize how close ''Star Trek Phase II, a footnote in Star Trek history, came to full-scale production. All of the actors were signed except for Leonard Nimoy, whose Spock character would have been replaced by a young Vulcan named Xon. Sets and props were designed and constructed. New models, including a never seen version of the ''U.S.S. Enterprise''™, were built. A special effects company was hired, and scripts were written.'' :However, the plans for the network were canceled, and Paramount decided to shift gears to feature film production, shutting down the television series. The result of this decision was ™. :STAR TREK PHASE II: THE LOST SERIES is the story of the missing chapter in the ''Star Trek saga, including full behind-the-series information on the show that almost – but didn't – happen. Full of never-before-seen color artwork, storyboards, blueprints, technical information and photos, this book reveals the vision behind Gene Roddenberry's lost glimpse of the future.'' :STAR TREK PHASE II: THE LOST SERIES also gives a close look at the episodes that never were, including two that were later rewritten for ®. And for the first time anywhere, ''STAR TREK PHASE II: THE LOST SERIES presents the never published series guidelines and the full script for the lost pilot of the series In Thy Image, written by producer Harold Livingston.'' Contents File:USS Enterprise bridge, Phase II.jpg|color insert ("pp. 2-3") File:USS Enterprise bridge forward view concept art by Hersey.jpg|color insert ("pp. 2-3") File:Quarters (Phase II).jpg|color insert ("pp. 6-7") File:Earth spacedock (Mike Minor painting).jpg|color insert ("p. 11") File:Constitution class Phase II orthographic schematics.jpg|color insert ("p. 20") File:Eaves drawing of Matt Jefferies' shuttlecraft concept for Phase II.jpg|color insert ("p. 21") File:USS Enterprise bridge Phase II set construction blueprint.jpg|page 6 File:Constitution class port secondary hull section model.jpg|page 69 File:Earth spacedock (Phase II model).jpg|page 70 File:Star Trek Phase II Enterprise studio in test set-up with abandoned spacedock model.jpg|page 70 File:Persis Khambatta screen tests for her role as Ilia.jpg|color insert ("p. 14") Background information * Executed as a softcover edition, the book features black & white concept art and photographs throughout, with an additional, unnumbered 32-page full color insert included. * This book covers similar ground to the unofficial Trek: The Lost Years, released at the beginning of the decade, but in much greater detail. Cover gallery File:Star Trek Phase II The Lost Series solicitation.jpg|Solicitation cover de:Star Trek: Phase II – Die verlorene Generation fr:Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series Phase II The Lost Series, Star Trek